kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dialect to locate Middleton
Dialect to locate Middleton I ran across a study looking at English dialect across the 48 states. If we could find any of the following words it might be interesting to see whether there is any dialect cues that point toward Middleton being in Colorado or Virginia. Here is a list of the questions on the survey. If anyone can note a location in the series where a Middleton resident might have used one of these it would be great. Maps can be found at http://www4.uwm.edu/FLL/linguistics/dialect/maps.html #aunt #been #the first vowel in "Bowie knife" #caramel #the vowel in the second syllable of "cauliflower" #the last vowel in "centaur" #coupon #Craig (the name) #crayon #creek (a small body of running water) #the first vowel in "Florida" #flourish #the last vowel in "handkerchief" #lawyer #How do you pronounce Mary/merry/marry? #mayonnaise #the first vowel in "miracle" #mischievous vs. mischievious #the final vowel in "Monday," "Friday," etc. #the second vowel in "pajamas" #pecan #poem #really #realtor (a real estate agent) #roof, room, broom, root #route (as in, "the route from one place to another") #the first vowel in "syrup" #Do you pronounce "cot" and "caught" the same? #almond #the "s" in "anniversary" #asterisk #candidate #the "s" in "chromosome" #et cetera #the final consonant in "garage" #the "c" in "grocery" #huge, humor, humongous, human... #the "s" in "nursery" #the "s" in the last name of Elvis Presley #quarter #Do you use "spigot" or "spicket" to refer to a faucet or tap that water comes out of? #strength #the final consonant in "Texas" #cream cheese #insurance #New Haven (the city in Connecticut where Yale University is located) #Thanksgiving #umbrella #I ____ her lifeless body from the pool #What word(s) do you use to address a group of two or more people? #Would you say "Are you coming with?" as a full sentence, to mean "Are you coming with us?" #Would you say "where are you at?" to mean "where are you?" #Modals are words like "can," "could," "might," "ought to," and so on. Can you use more than one modal at a time? (e.g., "I might could do that" to mean "I might be able to do that"; or "I used to could do that" to mean "I used to be able to do that") #He used to nap on the couch, but he sprawls out in that new lounge chair anymore. (Is this usage of anymore acceptable?) #I do exclusively figurative paintings anymore. (Acceptable or unacceptable?) #Pantyhose are so expensive anymore that I just try to get a good suntan and forget about it. (Acceptable or unacceptable?) #Forget the nice clothes anymore. (referring to babies eating messily after a certain age) (Acceptable or unacceptable?) #Which of these terms do you prefer for a sale of unwanted items on your porch, in your yard, etc.? (tag sale, yard sale, garage sale, etc.) #What do you call the game wherein the participants see who can throw a knife closest to the other person (or alternately, get a jackknife to stick into the ground or a piece of wood)? #What do you call the area of grass between the sidewalk and the road? #What do you call the area of grass that occurs in the middle of some streets? #What do you call the long narrow place in the middle of a divided highway? #What do you call the drink made with milk and ice cream? #What do you call the long sandwich that contains cold cuts, lettuce, and so on? #What do you call the insect that flies around in the summer and has a rear section that glows in the dark? #What do you call the miniature lobster that one finds in lakes and streams for example (a crustacean of the family Astacidae)? #What do you call the kind of spider (or spider-like creature) that has an oval-shaped body and extremely long legs? #What nicknames do/did you use for your maternal grandmother? #What about your paternal grandmother (is there a distinction?) #What do/did you call your maternal grandfather? #paternal grandfather? #What do you call the big clumps of dust that gather under furniture and in corners? #What is your *general* term for the rubber-soled shoes worn in gym class, for athletic activities, etc.? #What do you call the little gray creature (that looks like an insect but is actually a crustacean) that rolls up into a ball when you touch it? #What do you call the wheeled contraption in which you carry groceries at the supermarket? #What term do you use to refer to something that is across both streets from you at an intersection (or diagonally across from you in general)? #What do you call the activity of driving around in circles in a car? #What do you call paper that has already been used for something or is otherwise imperfect? #What is your *general* term for a big road that you drive relatively fast on? #What do you call it when rain falls while the sun is shining? #When you are cold, and little points of skin begin to come on your arms and legs, you have- #What do you call the gooey or dry matter that collects in the corners of your eyes, especially while you are sleeping? #What do you call an easy course? #What do you call a traffic situation in which several roads meet in a circle and you have to get off at a certain point? #What is the thing that women use to tie their hair? #Do you use the word cruller? #Do you use the term "bear claw" for a kind of pastry? #What do you call someone who is the opposite of pigeon-toed (i.e. when they walk their feet point outwards)? #Can you call coleslaw "slaw"? #What do you call the box you bury a dead person in? #Do you say "vinegar and oil" or "oil and vinegar" for the type of salad dressing? #What do you call it when a driver changes over one or more lanes way too quickly? #When you stand outside with a long line of people waiting to get in somewhere, are you standing "in line" or "on line" (as in, "I stood ___ in the cold for two hours before they opened the doors")? #Do you say "frosting" or "icing" for the sweet spread one puts on a cake? #What is "the City"? #What is the distinction between dinner and supper? #Which of these terms do you prefer? (trash can, garbage can, rubbish bin, waste(paper) basket, or these words refer to different things) #Which of these terms do you prefer? (By accident, On accident, both, or neither) #Which of these terms do you prefer for the small road parallel to the highway? (frontage road, service road, access road, feeder road, gateway, or other) #Do you cut or mow the lawn or grass? #Do you pass in homework or hand in homework? #What do you call the insect that looks like a large thin spider and skitters along the top of water? #What do you call the thing from which you might drink water in a school? #What do you call a public railway system (normally underground)? #What is your generic term for a sweetened carbonated beverage? #What do you call the act of covering a house or area in front of a house with toilet paper? #What do you call a traffic jam caused by drivers slowing down to look at an accident or other diversion on the side of the road? #What vowel do you use in bag? #What do you call the paper container in which you might bring home items you bought at the store? #What do you call the night before Halloween? #What do you call the end of a loaf of bread? #How do you pronounce the word for the type of drug that acts as central nervous system depressant and is used as a sedative or hypnotic? (Please do not look up the word in a dictionary before answering this question.) #amphitheater #citizen #What do you call a point that is purely academic, or that cannot be settled and isn't worth discussing further? #How do you pronounce the -sp- sequence in "thespian" (the word meaning "actor")? #What do you call the level of a building that is partly or entirely underground? #What do you call a drive-through liquor store? #What do you call food that you buy at a restaurant but then eat at home? #What do you say when you want to lay claim to the front seat of a car? #What word do you use for gawking at someone in a lustful way? #Do you say "expecially", or "especially"? I'm not really sure how this works, but: *Kim says "Aunt June" in Larry's Birthday, also great-aunt Mim in Rewriting History *Miss Stoppable says "garage" in Mother's Day, Ron does in Overdue *I think Kim said "nursery" in Big Bother, when Ron discovers his room is now one *Kim's paternal grandmother is called "Nana" *There was a trivia fact on how Kim referred to carbonated beverages in Kimitation Nation that seems related to this. Also, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" *Ron offered Monique a bear claw in Pain King vs. Cleopatra. - Dap00 18:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thought of a few more: *Ron says "by accident" in Steal Wheels *Ron says "you can come with" in Steal Wheels *96: So far as I know, supper is never mentioned. Dinner is in Motor Ed. Also in this episode, James brings home Chinese food (119), but I don't think it's ever actually referred to as anything specific. **May not be related, but Kim says "pre-dinner dinner" in Vir-Tu-Ron. Though in that case she was eating early to avoid eating experimental astronaut food at a later dinner with her family. - Dap00 04:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Dap00, these are exactly what I was looking for. * Kim pronounces aunt with an initial sound of "ah". Unfortunately, this is common in both Western Virginia and Northern Colorado so no help there. Do we know if Kim ever uses aunt in the general sense without a name? If she pronounces that the same as "ant" then that is some evidence of Northern Colorado since there is no data for Western Virginia. * In Mother's Day Mrs. Stoppable pronounces garage using the middle consonant of "measure", while Ron pronounces it as in "edge", which means that they use both interchangeably. Unfortunately, as with aunt this is common in both regions. * Same result for nursery. Kim pronounces it as in "sock", but this is common in both regions. Interestingly, Ron pronounces it as in "shock". This is more common in Northern Colorado than Western Virginia, but still used some in Western Virginia. * The usage of Nana for paternal grandmother is rare in both Northern Colorado and Western Virginia. * The usage of soda is common in both regions. * Usage of bear claw is common in both regions. * Usage of "by accident" is common to both regions. * Usage of "come with" as a sentence is common to both. * If we can find any usage of supper as the evening meal and dinner as the main meal then that is a little more common in Colorado, but all others are common in both regions. It sounds like the don't use the term supper, which unfortunately is common in both regions. ::While these didn't help a lot, the more that we can track down the better chance we will find one that fits one region or the other. Of course, since the voice acting was done by people from all over. In particular, Christy and Will both grew up in the New York region while Gary Cole is from Illinois and Jean Smart is from Seattle. ::It is interesting none the less. ::Mknopp (talk) 12:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Pretty sure Kim only ever said aunt in reference to June. James was the one who said it in Rewriting History, but I imagine that's the same type of usage. *Found one use of "shotgun". Unfortunately, it doesn't count, since it's Motor Ed in Car Alarm. *I would be very surprised to hear "supper" in any mainstream animated series. Other than a religious sense, I don't think I've heard it all in over a decade. But I guess that's another regional difference. I'll take another look at the Smarty Mart episodes, I suspect the shopping cart question may have been addressed and I just can't remember. - Dap00 21:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I would not put too much into Frugal Lucre. Most the Smarty Mart locations featured were not in Middleton. First was the one near where they were (Everglades?), then Philadelphia where Lucre was. If any were in Middleton, it would have been the one where Kim jacked the Kimmunicator into the manager's terminal. Love Robin (talk) 03:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, supper is a regional thing. Where I live it is used pretty much interchangeably with dinner. Does Ron ever use the word aunt in Bad Boy? ::Mknopp (talk) 11:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) *No "aunt"s spoken in Bad Boy that I could find. *Female shopper says "shopping cart" in the Middleton store in Fashion Victim after Ron sells her on an angry gorilla. *Would check The Mentor of Our Discontent if I had a transcript for it. - Dap00 18:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC)